Safe in your arms
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: One-shot. Paige has a nightmare. Alex wants to know what was in it. mentions of rape. FEMSLASH fic. PALEX fluff in the end. plz R&R. tell me if you wanna sequal?


**Hey guys ;) Well I decided to write my first degrassi fic. It's PALEX of course. Hope yall enjoy. Thanx for reading. Oh and the song is 'in my arms' by plumb. **

_**Storms will race in ,  
But you will be safe in my arms ,  
Rains will pour down ,  
Waves will crash all around ,  
But you will be safe in my arms,**_

Alex awoke with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes briefly, trying to clear her sleep hazed mind. Her eyes settled on the cause of her awakening and she frowned. Paige. Her blonde girlfriend seemed to have awoken with a start and was now sitting up in bed breathing heavily. Alex watched in silence as Paige moved away from her and lay down on her side facing away from her. The dark haired girl bit her lip as a quiet sob escaped her girlfriend.

"Paige?" she whispered unable to stop herself from reaching out in an effort to provide comfort.

Paige tensed and cleared her throat "Alex?" she responded flatly.

Alex felt her heart ache painfully at Paige's attempts to shut her out "Paige, Please tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" The blonde answered in the same frighteningly emotionless tone "What makes you think that something's wrong?"

Alex reached out and placed a hand on Paige's quivering back "You're shaking. And Crying. Paige c'mon you know you don't have to this 'not showing weakness' thing with me"

Paige rolled over to face her girlfriend and hesitated before moving quickly into familiar comforting arms and releasing her pent up emotions. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her sobbing girlfriend and gently rubbed her back. She whispered comforting words in the blonde's ear and occasionally placed a gentle kiss on her head while waiting for her to calm down.

"Paige?" she moved away slightly as Paige's sobs turned into quiet sniffles "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Paige nodded silently and Alex continued "What was it about?"

The blonde shook her head slowly as if trying to clear her mind "just something that happened to me a while ago"

"Paigey" The raven haired girl pleaded as she grew more worried at Paige's words "Please tell me. Whatever it is we'll deal with it. Okay?"

"I want to tell you" Paige hesitated before she met Alex's eyes " I'm just...I don't know if I can...I'm scared"

As Alex gazed into Paige's ocean colored eyes she felt tears burn her own eyes when she saw the pain and fear clearly reflected there "Scared of me?"

"No!" the blonde said quickly "You're the person I feel SAFEST with ...I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid of what you'll think...What you'll think of ME"

"I could never think any less of you Paige. You have to believe me."

"I believe you" Paige nodded thoughtfully. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes briefly "I'll tell you..."

The dark haired girl nodded and supportively entwined her free hand with Paige's shaking hand.

"I was at a party" Paige started "There was this guy I sorta liked. We were in a bedroom. I don't even remember whose room it was...and...I couldn't stop him...He was so strong..."

NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, Alex thought to herself frantically Not That. Not Paige. Not my sweet innocent Paige.

"What did he do to you Paige?" she asked though she already suspected and dreaded the answer.

"H-He raped me" Paige whispered. Alex noticed the other girls shaking had increased and her tears were coming faster so she slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend trying not to startle her. The sobbing blonde immediately wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. The raven haired girl buried her hair in Paige's strawberry scented hair cursing the bastard who had hurt her girl as silent tears ran down her face. Paige eventually pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She reached out slowly and placed her hand gently on Alex's cheek wiping tears away with her thumb.

"Lexi..." She whispered staring into deep emotional brown eyes "You know I love you, right?"

Alex smiled tearfully at her and nodded "I love you too Paige. More than words can describe"

She started to lean forward but stopped halfway lifting a hand to Paige's cheek wary of her emotional state "Can I..."

Paige placed a finger on Alex's lips "You don't have to ask me that Lexi. I know you would never hurt me and I could never EVER confuse you with De...Him...with what he did. When you kiss me I feel everything. Everthing you feel for me. Everything I feel for you. It's gentle, It's loving and...It's safe..."

Alex felt tears forming again as she leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Paige until their lips touched and their eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was soft and slow, both of the indulging in the loving caress. When they pulled away Alex leaned her forehead against Paige's "I love you so much Paigey"

The blonde smiled warmly "I love you too Lexi. To infinity and beyond."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow "Have you been watching toy story again?"

Paige grinned "Guilty"

Alex smiled affectionately as they both slid further down in the bed to lie down. Paige immediately moved closer to Alex who wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Are you Okay?" Alex whispered.

"As long as You're here with me I'm Okay" Paige answered sincerely "I love you Lexi"

"I love you too Paigey"

Both girls soon fell asleep wrapped in each others loving arms.

_**Castles they might crumble  
dreams may not come true  
but you are never all alone  
because I will always  
always love you  
**_

**I'm thinking about writing a kinda sequal to this. What do you guys think?**

**Should I? **


End file.
